Captivated Reboot
by TsukiChanChan
Summary: Capture isn't new to Mare, but it's always been about her. Now, with those precious to her in danger, she can't afford to be as self-centered as she used to be. But, as loyalties shift and feelings change, Mare will find that nobody is truly as evil as they seem. [After Corros]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **After many,** _ **many**_ **attempts, this story is ready to be reposted! The time has come!**

The clattering of the iron door wakes me up. I scowl into my thin pillow, silently cursing whoever's responsible for the noise.

"I suppose I should apologize for keeping you waiting." Heat floods into the room with Maven, before suddenly being vanquished. Silent Stone. He speaks as if he's failed to appear for a few minutes, instead of the month I sat on edge, waiting for whatever was going to happen to me.

After a week, I started to imagine what he would say when I was finally dragged to his throne room, humiliated and manipulated. I never imagined he would come to my cell, even less so late at night.

I stare at him for a quick second, before deciding I am too sleepy to let him rattle me. What is so important that he must tell me now, of all times? Most likely nothing, and I am far too sleepy to entertain him.

I close my eyes, which should be enough sign that I am in no predicament to play his games, but he doesn't walk out. Instead, I hear the familiar scraping of my chair, stopping only a foot away from my bed.

"No greeting?" He inquires, voice laced with amusement. I suppose he isn't used to seeing me like this, where even death itself couldn't inspire me to move. "I've been thinking."

"About what?" I say, mentally cursing myself at the instinctive response. I sit up, glaring at him as he tries to hide a smirk and fails.

"Nothing that you would be interested in." He shrugs.

 _Lies_. Anything regarding Maven could become useful to me somewhere along the way. As of now, with the Silent Stone and guards keeping me from doing anything stupid, words are my best weapon and intel is my ammunition.

In the silence, I watch his piercing blue eyes scrutinize my every feature. I can only a imagine what my face looks like, since no one bothered to include a mirror in my accommodations, and how fragile I must look with my body so thin.

He looks just as odd, although that's more so due to the setting. The bright light in the corner, casts long shadows across the room- half his face gray, the other ghostly white. He's grown taller, and leaner, and his face sharper than from when I left him. His eyes dance in accordance to the lantern's flickering fire, jumping from its natural bright blue to something dark and sinister- some sort of a stormy gray. His black hair is still neatly combed, but no crown rests upon his head.

I idly wonder if I could triumph over him now. Sure, I have been weakened by the Silent Stone, but so has he. And with his lack of combat experience, and my (some level of) expertise in the subject, despite my unhealthy appearance, I think it's possible. But where would that get me?

There's no way I could kill him with my bare hands, and success or triumph, people will see and people will retaliate. Power-hungry Silvers would rise and fight for the crown as soon as word gets out. That will help nobody- it'll only divide our nation further.

"They want to kill you." He says, and my eyes flicker to his own. _They_ no doubt meant every single Silver in the country.

I don't resist the urge to roll my eyes. "That's nothing new."

"We can't let that happen."

My eyebrow quirks at that. I search his face for any type of sign that this may be some sort of joke. There is no "we". Even after I throw an intense glare his way, he doesn't waver.

"And what twisted scheme would I have to participate in exchange for my life?"

He grins, white teeth bright even in the darkness. "Only something simple. You wouldn't mind making a bargain, would you?"

"I'm in no position to disagree."

"Good answer." Within a moment, his smile is gone, replaced by a solemn expression. "I can get out of this mess. All you have to do is cooperate."

"That doesn't sound much like a bargain." My mind furiously races as I try to think of something he wants to accomplish, something he would need me for. The capture of newbloods? Infiltration of the Scarlet Guard?

"I was getting to that." He scowls. "What I want is Cal."

My eyes widen at that, something at which he frowns. He can't have Cal. He _can't._

"Still fond of him, are you?" His eyes twinkle with mirth, his frown replaced with a conniving smile. "In trade of you getting him to me, I'll only kill him, and not the rest of your friends."

"You couldn't possibly get to them." I snarl, keeping my raging emotions at bay as best as I could.

"Really?" He asks, smile widening. "I'll give you time to think about it. For now, let's just chat."

I nearly lunge at him, stopping myself so that it only looks like a flinch. He pays no heed to my anger- he knows that I can't lay a finger on him. Not now.

"I suppose that you've seen lots of Norta with your terrorist organization." He pauses, but I don't answer. "I've gotten a chance to see a lot too, you know, searching for you and all. You always walk into my traps."

He stands up, moving the chair back to its spot quieter than before. I lay back down, thoughts racing through my head. He ended his little "chat" on an odd note, and my mind races back over our conversation, searching for something I missed. I watch him open the door to the cell, stepping out into the hall. He must enjoy having his ability back.

Just before he shuts the door, he looks me straight into my eye, the smile still on his place.

"Living in a cave in the middle of the cold forest isn't really a nice spot to relocate to, is it? You have three days to decide."

My eyes shoot open- he knows about the Notch. Within a moment I'm up and running, sluggish as I might be, towards the door, desperate to make it before I can't get out. If I can get out, I can use lightning. If I can get out, I can stall him, I can threaten him, I can do _something_. He sees me coming and he slams the door shut, and I stop myself before I collide with its cold metal. I watch him for the few feet I can see him through the bars in the door, screaming for him to come back. I'll give up my life, but not theirs, but of course that was never an option.

Which am I more willing to lose? Cal, or the whole movement?

 **Author's Note**

 **As you can see,** _ **very**_ **different from the first chapter of the original. I got King's Cage (yay!) but I'm trying not to incorporate** _ **too**_ **much stuff from there. You might see some similarities though. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading! Look forward to the next capter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 **Whoohoo! Getting hyped! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Three days.

That's how long I've been given to make my decision, and that's how long has passed. The days have been as routinely as ever- nothing has changed. I'm woken up by the guards as they noisily change posts, only entering to see for themselves that I'm still alive. Breakfast comes with them- usually a hot meal- and them I'm left alone, as soon as they take away the trays and forks and spoons- anything that could be used as a weapon. I pass time by staring out the thin window above my bed, having to stand on my tips of my toes to see the impressive courtyard below. Lunch, then dinner, then sleep. A boring day, but at least I'm alive. and I keep from thinking about his offer, childish as that might seem, and instead try to piece together an alternative, trying to find some way out.

Manipulation is the first to cross my mind, so I run possible conversations through my head, thinking of phrases that'll hurt him- make him change his mind. The more confidence I build, the more paranoia I feel. What if something doesn't go according to plan?

I have no doubt that he would extend my time to think- whatever the reason I only have three days, it must be important.

I meditate on it, for the short time I could stay still, but my brain just draws blanks, leaving me more frustrated then before.

 _Cal or the Scarlet Guard?_

 _Cal or the Newbloods?_

Guilt washes through me as I think for a split second that I would let all my friends die to keep Cal from Maven, subject to whatever punishment the king sees fit. No doubt they'd interrogate him first- a ruthless Merandus whisper that would pry apart his mind. With him being the crutch and the coleader of many of the operations I've been a part of, he certainly knows some things that will damage the rebellion to the point where it's too weak to fit.

The irritation makes me throw my cup as hard as I can with a disgruntled roar. The water splashes onto the floor as the cup makes content with the door. I throw myself onto my cot- the anger made me lose my appetite- and squinch my eyes shut, hoping that when I wake up, I'll be next to Cal back in the Notch where everything was _okay_. Well, as okay as it could be.

But when I open my eyes, I'm still in the castle cell, surrounded by gray. A ruckus starts outside, or at least what I've come to think as one. On very few occasions do I hear voices outside the door, muffled by the thick door, and I always desperately try to make out what they're saying.

Not once has it been about anything useful- usually just the occasional small talk or, in some cases, heated arguments as my guards get cranky from being in the dungeon for so long.

So, I don't expect for the door to open, but it does anyway. I expect it to be Maven, although I assumed he would come back as late as he did before, and I muster the meanest glare I can. But, Maven isn't who's waiting on me outside the door, but instead Evangeline.

Beside her is a Silver woman with hair so light it's close to Evangeline's silver, just barely retaining blonde color. But, in no way does she look old, with flawless pale skin and sharp green eyes. She stays as far away from Evangeline as possible, her eyes carefully skirting back to her. For a moment, I think it's out of fear, but then I recognize it as disgust. She probably hates Evangeline more than I, for whatever, but is smart enough to hide it under a mask of respect.

Two of the guards rush in, both of House Iral, yanking me to my feet, keeping me within their firm grip. Evangeline smirks at my appearance, stepping out the way so the guards can hold me at the threshold.

"What do you want?" I snarl, but she doesn't answer, only looking at me with those piercing eyes. Instead, she turns to her companion, who tries to hide a flinch.

"Lady Ivana." Evangeline says, tone sharp and commanding, although it doesn't need to be. Anyone would follow her orders, no matter how soft spoken, because she has the power to punish those who don't.

Ivana nods, her eyes turning to me with an intensity only an Arven can hold. I was hoping that Evangeline would think that Strongarms would be enough to keep me in check, but I should've known better. Evangeline is smug, but not stupid. If given the opportunity, I would fry my captors to bits.

When the silencer gives Evangeline a firm nod, Evangeline waves her hand, dismissing the strongarms, who are more than eager to get their hands off me. In their place, Ivana clamps her hand on my wrists, shuddering at the contact. I have only showered once since arriving here- I can't force myself to suffer in the cold water again.

Evangeline walks ahead of us, her black cape trailing behind her. Unable to resist the urge, I lunge forward, taking Ivana in surprise, and land my foot on the cape's end. Evangeline falls with as much grace as any person could, stumbling over her heels trying to keep her balance. She fails. I stifle a laugh as she falls on the floor with a thud, but is immediately back on her feet. Her gaze is as piercing as the metal shards that make her outfit shine, and suddenly, twenty of them swarm around her.

"Evangeline!" Ivana barks, not flinching when Evangeline's gaze turns on her. All the respect she had for the future queen has completely disappears. The metal shards drop onto the floor, clattering around our feet as the Ivana aims her ability at Evangeline, stopping the attack before it starts.

"The king has requested her _alive_." She finishes, and Evangeline turns her gaze back to me. I smirk as she fumes, and Ivana watches with quiet annoyance.

"I apologize, Lady Ivana." Evangeline growls through gritted teeth. "But if you dare to cancel my ability again, you'll be her roommate." She gestures towards me, then spins around. I notice with pride that the back of her dress is caked with dirt.

I am lead out dungeon, finding myself in an unfamiliar part of the castle. I was unconscious on my way here, given no chance to get my bearings. Like the rest of the castle, polished white marble cool my bare feet, a trail of dust left in my wake. I'm silent as I take in my bearings, mapping out the area. I don't have time to look at the intriguing handiwork of the walkways we go through. Occasionally, I would look ahead, reveling in Evangeline's shortcoming.

The happiness doesn't last long.

It occurs to me that wherever I'm going, Maven's going to be there. It can't be a coincidence that Evangeline decided to drop by on my deadline. Besides, if she were here on her own accord, it would probably to kill me. The thought makes me slow down, and a drag my feet, stalling as much as possible.

Evangeline notices us lagging behind. "Hurry up!" She snaps at Ivana, who frowns and yanks me forward. She's strong, or maybe I'm just weak.

I'm forced to keep up now, lest I want to trip. At our hurried pace, we arrive way sooner than I would have liked. Sentinels line a large wooden door, each of them wielding the colors of House Calore, indication enough that we've arrived. They make way for Evangeline, who pushes the door open loudly, clearly announcing her presence.

Rows of bookshelves line the walls, the marble turning into soft carpet. Near the back of the room, Maven sits at a desk, focused on a piece of parchment in front of him. He only acknowledges our presence with a curt nod, before waving his hand dismissively, signifying for everyone to leave. Everyone except me.

Evangeline, obviously furious at being dismissed as if she were a servant, stays put, motioning for Ivana to do the same. She pulls out four black metal bracelets each adorned with four pieces of stone with gleaming rubies, out of a well-hidden pocket in the side of her dress, an angry blush settling on her cheeks.

"If I may suggest something," she hisses, her words dripping with hatred," I would advise you to use these."

Maven looks up at her, eyeing the bracelets, before letting out an annoyed sigh. "Go ahead and put them on, then."

Evangeline widens the bracelet, willing it to slip onto my wrist. The moment it's there, it tightens until it's almost uncomfortable. After my arms, she opens the two other braces, floating it to my ankle from a distance, clamping it shut. She doesn't want to be close to me. Smart. As soon as all of the bracelets are on, I feel the sickening feeling I was hoping to relieve.

Under the gemstones, Silent Stone pulses its silence towards me.

Maven watches her until she's turning to go out the door, quickly so she may not be embarrassed by the King of her unsightly dress. It's too late, though. The moment Ivana closes the door behind them, Maven's eyes move to me.

"You did that?" He asks, though it sounds more like a statement. There's no need for me to answer. He motions for me to sit down in front of him, and for a moment, I don't move. Then, as if by an invisible force, I cautiously walk towards him.

The chestnut bookshelves loom over me, the dark paneled walls adorned with paintings. Looking behind me, I see two large paintings on either side of the door.

One of Elara, one of Tiberias (the seven millionth for all I care). Both of their faces are darkened by a thin black cloth draped over the canvas- a sign of mourning.

I stiffly sit down in the plush chair facing his desk. The moment I do, he sets down his pen, giving me his full attention.

He looks me up and down, frowning. "You haven't showered."

I shake my head as a response. His frown deepens, before he reaches into a drawer, pulling out a new book. He slides it in my direction, but I don't move to touch it.

"From Julian." He explains. "He dedicated it to you- don't know when he had the time to do it."

He watches me as I open the book cover, and, sure enough, my name is written in Julian's handwriting.

 _To Mare Barrow, friend and student both_

I hug the book to my chest, before looking back at Maven. "Why'd you keep it?" I ask- what is this? Something to make me like him better so I'll comply to his demands?

"I found it yesterday. I was going to burn it." He says with a casual shrug. "But, I figured you would want it. I don't want you being driven insane- lots of inmates meet that fate. You're more high maintenance than I would like."

"I'd stop being a burden if you let me walk out this castle alive."

"The benefits you give far outweigh what you cost." He replies, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "Which reminds me, have you finished thinking yet?"

 _Stall him with questions, Mare. Stall him._

"Why so soon? Why not come again during the middle of the night?" I ask. His eyebrow quirks, but he doesn't push the question.

"Nothing dramatic that I suppose you're thinking of- or hoping for. I have a council meeting that I almost forgot about. My whole schedule was pushed forward. Your hearing's been moved to tomorrow."

"Hearing?" I question. "I'm going on trial?"

"It's more of a formality than anything that would affect my plans. The way you're presented depends on what your decision is."

 _My decision._ I hope I don't have to make one.

"What do you want with him?" I ask, my tone as desperate as feel. I need him to empathize with me- to see the old me and falter.

"You want me to tell you?" He scoffs. "And let you use up one of your miracles to get out of it?"

He looks at my face, and his scowl turns into a smirk. "But, if you must know, I'll tell you. I'm thinking of subjecting him to intense torture, before I burn him alive before every single Silver in the country, recording it and handing it to your Scarlet Guard. I'm going to collect the bones that are left and give them to you in a bag. I'm sure you'd want his remains since you love him so, _so_ much."

"You're messing with me." I snarl, and he shrugs.

"More or less. So, what'd you say? Death for everyone or the unknown for Cal?"

"I'll help you find him." I say, making sure to seem near tears as I stutter on every word. While he was letting his jealously get ahold of him, I weighed the situation, something I didn't think to do until then.

If I find Cal, I can warn him.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **The bracelets are another thing from King's Cage. Again, many similarities will be found if you look close enough. 'Til next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

 **More Maven/Mare moments ahead! Enjoy!**

Maven nods in satisfaction at my answer. I watch him as he puts whatever he was writing in the drawer Julian's book came from, before standing to his feet. It isn't until now that I notice how laid back he seems- dressed more comfortably than I would imagine. His hair is slightly ruffled- maybe from sleep, it's only the morning, after all- with a loose black shirt and shorts. If it weren't for his ghostly pale face that looks color, or the cleanliness he reeks of, he'd seem like an ordinary boy in the Stilts.

"Come on." He motions, coming around the desk. He offers me his hand. I don't take it. He smirks as I stand up on my own, moving to the other side of the chair to maintain distance.

"Ivana will take me back." I say, trying to stare him back to his chair. I don't want to go anywhere with him.

"She's gone with Evangeline to whatever they were doing before." He answers, starting towards the door. "And I don't trust that you'd go back to your cell of your own volition."

He holds the door open, expectantly looking back at me. I scramble after him, running through the door. A Sentinel stops me, stepping in my path. I collide with him, but only I stumble. I look up into stormy gray eyes that aren't trained on me, but instead Maven. The rest of the Sentinel's face can't be seen- the black mask resting on his face keeps his identity a secret.

The man suddenly steps aside, I'm guessing because of Maven's command. His eyes meet mine for a split second, intimidation and suspicion lumped into a fierce glare. I brush past him, trying to not to let him scare me. I've seen worse.

Soon, Maven's by my side, waving off the Sentinels that try to follow without so much as a glance. He shows no desire to let me lead the way, something I'm perfectly fine with. Of course, I know the way back to my cell, but I'm not eager to return there. Even with the Silent Stone still plaguing me, I'd rather explore the extensive Whitefire Palace.

We go down a different way I came, and I look onto one of the royal courtyards opposed to talking. The garden the walkway faces is different than the one my cell over looks. Unlike my residential one, which is filled with tall, twisted trees with long vines reaching the ground fill with tall, dark green grass and blue flowers, this one is daintier.

Silver trees reach their trunks towards the sky. I can barely see the start of the pink leaves, all neatly trimmed and undeterred by the harsh winter around it. Short, sparkling hedges surround the perimeter, leaves just a few inches away from the window. In the middle of the courtyard, a small lake glistened in the rising sun's light. Pink flowers paled by the winters sit still around the water, the rest full of tall grass and the occasional bench.

We stop at all large glass door with metal workings forming intricate patterns. We step out into the garden, the cool, but fresh, air filling my lungs. I frown.

"Why are we here?" I ask him, watching him wade through the grass to a bench near the lake.

"I would imagine that you'd be grateful for coming outside. I imagine the air quality in your cell is not that good." He replies, making himself comfortable in the wooden bench turning to me. "I also thought this would be a good opportunity to take a break from all that work."

"It must burden you so much." I snap. "Guess stealing the crown didn't do you good, did it?"

"I wasn't complaining." Maven says, amused. "You've got to learn to weigh the pros and cons. Basing decisions off emotions never do you any good."

"But you only wanted to be king so your jealousy of Cal would disappear, right? Sounds emotional to me." I retort. Maven's eyes darken the slightest bit, even I can see it from so far.

"You are what you're made, right?" He says, knowing how close those words strike home. I, changed by my ability, he by his mother. He recovers quickly, pulling a disinterested mask. "You're comfortable standing there?"

I give a firm nod, and he shrugs, looking towards the river. "I remember swimming in this lake." He says, giving a long sigh. "Cal and I would splash around. My mother would chastise Cal for getting me soaked to the bone, though I was the one to jump into the water of my own will."

His eyes find his way back to mine. "Our dad would rush out during the winter and make sure Cal had a nice towel to keep him warm, completely forgetting that I was shivering, too. I was stupid enough to follow Cal out there while snow terrorized the "

"And you?" I whisper, moving to sit next to him. Another heartfelt story, meant to tug my heartstrings and mold me into whoever he expects me to be. I will be that person for him, if it gets me closer to escape.

"Didn't care. I wasn't told to hate Cal, and I was too young to understand favoritism." He flicks his wrist, and fire shoots out, singing the grass and hissing as it hits the lake. "Just warmed myself up with fire."

His eyes turn back to the lake, holding a flicker of resentment. "She never changed the garden." He whispers, though there's no one else to hear. Once again, he's the boy I thought I knew, and for a moment, I think this is some trick.

But I can tell the difference between his lies and his sincerity, and this is all but an act. His mouth forms a firm line as he sees what I can't, his mind wandering to times of old, when things were black and white in our two worlds. I fidget uncomfortably, knowing that he holds some sadness, half wanting to comfort him and half of me wanting to let him suffer in the confines of his own mind. He has every right to, so I shock both of us when I reach my hand out, placing it atop of his.

His head turns towards me at the contact, with an expression I can't read, but I don't move my hand away, and neither does he.

And I get the feeling that neither of us know why.

 **Author's Note**

 **She** _ **touched**_ **his** _ **hand.**_ **How romantic! Surprised that this reached 1k words- I was planning to have much more in the chapter. Three chapters in three days, though. Isn't that wonderful?! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
